


Hello Stranger

by irishlullaby13



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Fandom: Ichabbie, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Most of the guys assumed she was recently divorced. But then when she explained the situation, most of the time, the guy backed down. Surprising, yes. But she respected their decision even if she went back to her hotel empty handed, so to speak. Either way, having a night with a big ass bed to herself wasn't exactly a loss.A post-Striking Vipers Theo centric fic





	1. Chapter 1

Once a month. That's all it was meant to be. At first it was just supposed to be on Danny's birthday, but then they talked again and agreed to once a month.

At first Theo had been a little uncomfortable. The third month she managed to actually have a one night stand like she was "supposed" to do. Like she had been "wanting".

Most of the guys assumed she was recently divorced. But then when she explained the situation, most of the time, the guy backed down. Surprising, yes. But she respected their decision even if she went back to her hotel empty handed, so to speak. Either way, having a night with a big ass bed to herself wasn't exactly a loss.

As she walked toward the bar for the fifth time this year, she caught the eye of the gentleman in the corner booth, like she always did. The apples of his cheeks, just above his beard, flushed and he looked back at his books shyly smiling. They would catch each other's eyes several times throughout the night but never take the initiative to actually introduce themselves.

As always, some handsome guy slipped up next to her and started chatting her up. _I notice you have a ring indention, recently divorced? Oh. That's cool._ An incredulous look. _He'd rather do what than you now?_

And the ice would break when she laughed. Her eyes slid toward the corner booth. The man was glowering at her prospective fling. His eyes shifted toward her, she arched a brow and smirked. His eyes widened at being caught and his long fingers fluttered over the book in front of him as his face seared pink. Theo grinned and put her attention back on the prospect.

However, within a few minutes, it was obvious they weren't feeling it. She thanked him for the drink and he politely kissed her hand before he made his way elsewhere. 

Theo sipped on what remained of her drink and wondered again if she and Danny had made the right decision. The same doubts she had from the beginning started creeping in. _Was this really the right thing to do? Was this really going to save her marriage? How long until once a month wasn't enough?_

"Two fingers of scotch on the rocks please."

The voice shook Theo out of her thoughts. Her attention shifted to beside her in order to see the corner booth guy standing stiffly between two of the bar seats. He glanced away quickly when she looked at him but she saw the way his eyes slid back toward her, candidly checking her out.

He was tall. As in _tall_ tall. The kind of tall that little ladies like her would be tempted to climb like a tree. He was immaculately dressed in dark grey, pressed and creased, trousers paired with a crisp white oxford shirt, and a baby blue waistcoat. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing off toned arms. Damn she was a sucker for some nice arms and his hands looked perfect for pinning her down in a be--maybe she was getting ahead of herself. 

If her ears served her correctly, he was British. Or maybe he was one of those rich American kids that got sent off to all the right boarding schools. There was a certain stately feel to his poise. Proper. Forced into a mold to look and seem like a carbon copy of his predecessor.

Probably current or former military, she'd guess.

Theo knew she was very openly checking him out. She rested her chin on her palm and caught her pinkie fingertip between her teeth as her grin widened. His face flushed even more and he ducked his head as his lips broke into a smile. He glanced towards her once then away again, then back again. His fingers drummed nervously on the bar as he sucked in a breath.

He closed his eyes and finally spoke to her. "Would you… care for a fresh drink.. madam?" He visibility cringed. "You don't… have to say yes… I… may have overstepped in thinking..."

"I'd love one," Theo replied, grinning so hard her nose wrinkled. "I'll have a… virgin vodka tonic."

The corner booth guy chuckled. "Are you certain?" When she nodded he ordered her a virgin vodka tonic and received a flat look from the bartender because, honestly, he could have just said a tonic water with some cherries. 

Theo laughed. At least he had a sense of humour. At least both he _and_ the bartender had a sense of humour. When the bartender slipped her the drink, Theo gave him a soft _thank you_ then looked up at the man next to her. "And thank you for being such a gentleman. Most guys would get annoyed at me ordering something without alcohol."

"I try my best," he said gently. "Whatever reason you have for not wishing to indulge in spirits is your own business. You seem to be a woman who is very aware of what she wants."

Theo held out her hand. "Theo."

"James," the man said, carefully taking her hand as if it were blown glass and brushing his lips over her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to finally put a name to your face."

"Well it's nice to finally know the name of the only person I know to ever bring books to a bar," Theo teased, glancing towards his table.

His face tinged pink again. "I generally only stay until it gets busy. Until then it's very much a good place to get peace." He swept a hand toward his table. "Would you care to join me?"

Theo nodded and he escorted her to his booth. He slid in after her and began gathering his books and notes, closing them and sorting them into tidy piles. "Apologies. I'm not accustomed to company."

"So is all of this for fun or is it for something?" Theo asked curiously. 

"I have to present research on the cultural significance of something incredibly droll and boring in order to keep my PhD current," he replied with a small laugh, shoving everything into two bags with practiced ease. "I'm a history professor at Mercy College but I'm lecturing at a local university and teaching online classes for Mercy during my research. I haven't yet decided on a topic for my paper but I do know it will come to me soon."

_Seriously,_ Theo wondered. Damn. She felt a mighty needed to go back and finish her bachelor's degree. "I'm just a housewife, so nothing that interesting," she offered, hoping he would ask for clarification. That way she'd know if she was heading for disappointment or not.

"Ah, yes, you and your husband have your _arrangement_ ," he commented. For once it was Theo's turn to give the incredulous look. He ducked his head bashfully. "Sound, voices especially, carry very well when this place is empty. I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping I could just hear it without even trying. And if you don't mind my saying, it seems your husband and his friend need to get over their hyper masculinity and admit they're in love with each other."

Theo laughed for what felt like the first time in six months. "Yeah I'm just waiting for that to happen to be honest."

"Seems unfair that he seems to be reaping more benefits from the arrangements than you," James commented. 

Theo shrugged. "It is what it is. I admitted I wanted to stray at times too but the difference was, I didn't." That ugly little voice started creeping up in the back of her head. The one that likened to Danny admitting to his gaming experience with Karl as an affair. An affair they talked about and came to an agreement on, with Karl in on the conversation too.

_How long until what you have isn't enough? What happens if he asks for twice a month? Once a week? Hell, you saw Danny checking out other girls more than once since all this started. How long until he's no longer satisfied with a video game girl being controlled by his friend?_

She shook her head to clear it. "I've just not had any luck. Surprisingly, not many men are into having a fling with a married woman if her husband is okay with it." Theo sighed heavily. "So what about you? You know my deal, what's yours? You single?"

He nodded quietly. "My wife died some years ago after a robbery." Theo cringed. "The kid robbing us, he got startled and his gun accidentally discharged…" his voice trailed off and he stared off into empty space.

"Sorry to hear that," Theo said, resting her hand on his. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned his hand over to gently squeeze her fingers. A part of her soul seemed to give a sigh of relief at the simple contact. At the intimacy of the gesture.

Is that what she had been craving? Is that what the other guys had been lacking? All along? 

When Danny started pulling away, the first thing to go was the subtle little things. It always came back after his night of playing with Karl. But then it slowly trickled away as the month passed.

Jesus Christ, was it really as simple as wanting to have intimacy in her life again? Passion, she knew. Heat and desire, easy. But intimacy? Not many people wanted that during a one night stand. And it wasn't like it was a steady thing in her day-to-day life.

Just a simple touch and her skin was singing.

The last one nighter had been alright. She didn't complain but she hadn't exactly been impressed either. Why was it that, simply having James stroking her wrist as they talked got her so worked up? How did he get her shifting closer so easily? Or had he been the one to shift closer?

They were just short of Theo being in his lap when the lighting in the bar lowered and the first few party groups came in. James' eyes flickered to the people and sighed, "It seems my time here is done for the night."

"Is it?" Theo asked. _Damn_ , she thought when he nodded. "I have a room at the hotel across the street. You want to join me?"

He searched her face as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. Theo closed her eyes and leaned into his touch when it progressed down her cheek and neck. "I'd love to," he said quietly.

Theo opened her eyes and slid out of the booth. She held her hand out towards James. He grabbed his bags and then her hand so as to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo hadn't exactly been sure what to expect. James had scurried along beside her, his free hand entwined with hers. He seemed so polite and proper up until the doors of the lift slid shut. Charming, yes, even sexy. Hell, remembering his voice alone could probably get her off if she tried hard enough. But not once did he do more than hold her hand between the bar and the hotel.

It wasn't until the moment they were away from public eyes, the bags he carried hit the floor.

She didn't even hesitate when he turned her towards him. She pushed onto her toes and clasped her fingers behind his neck as he hoisted her up against his body. One of his hands grasped her ass, making her melt as felt exactly what he had in store for her against her belly.

The lift beeped and he quickly rested her feet on the floor again and composed himself a split second before a young couple with a baby got in. Theo's head was spinning. She _knew_ the lift had opened too damn early and why the hell did a hotel have a swimming pool on the 10th floor?

The baby cooed happily at her, Theo grinned and waved. "How old is she?"

"Six months," the mom beamed brightly. 

"Aww, makes me miss my baby, she's almost eight months," Theo commented.

It was irritating how slowly the lift moved upwards. Finally, the number fifteen glared on the Floor Display and the lift binging cheerfully. "That's us," Theo said and James scooped up his bags to follow her. She gave the baby a tiny wave as they disembarked.

After the doors closed again, she turned toward James. "I had started to think you didn't like me," she purred, stepping up to him and pressing her palms against his chest.

His blue eyes glimmered mischievously as he smirked. "When we get to your room, I can show you precisely how incorrect your theory was."

True to his word, as soon as they were in her room, he dropped his bags again and took her into his arms. Theo found herself grinning ear to ear at how quickly he could change gears. He was obviously a very private person when it came to sex. She could definitely see how that could prove to be fun when in public. If he was at the bar next month, maybe she could slide her hand up his thigh and watch him squirm to keep his composure.

Theo quickly shoved that out of her head. She couldn't go _planning_ her one night a month. That would lead to an actual affair. She couldn't just pick one person and agree to meet… them… once a month… like Karl and Danny were doing. Dammit.

_Oh yes the hell she could_. If Danny could do it, so the fuck could she! She would plan the ever-living hell out of her one night a month if she wanted to. If she wanted it to be the same guy every month, then so be it!

She felt his fingers fumble with the zipper on the back of her skirt a moment before she felt the material sag then slide to the floor with a gentle whisper. Theo gave a small squeak when he whirled her around and bent her over the back of the plush loveseat in the common area of her suite.

Excitement shivered up and down her spine as his lips found the back of her thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed as his teeth and tongue teased her sensitive skin. So this is how it was going to be, huh? Him getting her horny as fuck and then what? 

"Oh Jesus," she croaked when she felt him nuzzle her centre through her panties. Those big, strong hands of his gripped her ass, squeezing gently as he rubbed his face against her, groaning with pleasure. "James…"

"Heavens. Where are my manners? Forgive me," he said, his voice sounding like the devil himself come to lure her into Hell. "I was so involved I forgot to ask if you might enjoy having your pussy eaten."

"Bitch I might," slipped from her lips before she could stop it. "I mean… yeah. You can do whatever you want to me."

"Careful, Treasure," he murmured. His fingers curled around the waistline of her panties and he slowly pulled them down. "I can be very creative. Especially when presented with such an awe inspiring body to worship."

Theo drew in a deep breath as his hands stroked her bare ass. James made an appreciative sound before giving it a gently swat. A laugh ripped between Theo's lips. It quickly turned to a moan when he dove right in with his lips and tongue. Everything seemed to clench the moment his mouth was upon her.

She let out an undignified groan and smacked the back of the loveseat. Her fingernails clawed at the fabric as her brain tried to process what was happening. God. Either he was damn good at this or it had been way too long since she had her pussy eaten.

Maybe both.

All she knew was that, in no time at all, Theo was grinding back against his face. His arms slipped between her legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. Theo sagged over the back of loveseat, her toes curling as she came. He didn't relent until she was whimpering his name, begging him to please let her live, as tears streamed down her face.

"Please let you live?" James gave a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Jesus," Theo groaned as she felt his tongue slide up the back of her thigh. To be fair, they could have called it a night right there and she would have been more than content. But then he spoke the sweetest words her brain wanted to process at that moment.

"Do you have condoms?" 

Theo tried to speak as she aimlessly pointed at the little clutch she currently had dangling from her wrist. If she had been anywhere near coherent, she might have wondered how it got there as she had been wearing it like a winner's sash most of the night. Then again, they had both been fucking with her clothes so there was no telling.

With a little grunt, Theo opened the clutch and pulled out two. She couldn't help but laugh when he did, as she just sort of chucked them at him over her shoulder. Her laughter came to an abrupt stop the moment he thrust into her waiting body. She made a soft choking sound followed by a breathless, "Oh Jesus!"

It had been a while since she had been so thoroughly filled and it had taken her by pleasant surprise. Their lovemaking had been fast and frantic, but Theo had came. Good God she had came… twice. Afterwards her legs were like jelly and when she tried to walk toward the bed, she staggered and fell against the loveseat.

"Damn… I mean, damn," she laughed, watching him removed the used condom and dispose of it. Like everything else on his broad body, his dick was big too. Just the right size she could grab hold of it with both hands and steer him to the bed.

"I take it, you liked that," he murmured, pulling her close. 

Theo hummed softly and nodded. "Very much so. So much I want it in me again." She glanced down, he was still half erect. Or maybe he was already half erect again.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Then have me."

The sun was beginning to rise the final time they made love, her riding his lap, eyes rolled back as he guided her up and down his thick shaft. He didn't relent until her walls clenched around him and she sobbing and shaking in his arms. She couldn't think of another time, recently, she had felt so thoroughly shaken to the very core of her existence. The cherry on top came when he gently eased her onto the bed and tucked her into his embrace, both of them content and satisfied. 

"Are you alright?" James asked, kissing her temple.

Theo nodded. "Almost don't want to leave," she murmured. 

"Almost?" James hugged her gently. "Damn. I was hoping you _wouldn't_ want to."

"If it wasn't for the kids, I would stay," Theo sighed. For a moment she worried that mentioning the kids was too far. But he turned her face toward him, cupping her cheek as he searched her face.

"If that is all that is keeping you in the marriage," he said. "Then go get your children and come home with me. I will treat them as my own. You will know nothing but being the first and only woman in my heart for the rest of our lives."

Theo felt her heart leap into her throat. Just looking at his face, pleading in his eyes, she knew he was being serious. She had no doubt he meant it. For a brief second she debated it. She damn near said yes and went to get her babies for the sole purpose of never looking back. 

Her heart said, maybe he felt the same thing she did. That desperation to cling to something that felt so good and so right.

But logic popped in and said that was crazy. She had literally just met him last night! This was just heat and hormones… nothing else. Just the excitement of something new and different. 

Scrambling out of the bed, Theo shook her head. "I can't. I can't do that. I just… can't."

She turned to stare at James, now sitting up in the bed, hand down on the mattress as though he had been reaching for her but she had gone too far out of reach. Her heart ached _alot_ as she watched him hang his head and laugh bitterly. Theo was about to apologize, but he looked up at her. "Forgive me, Treasure. I have oft been told I put my heart before my head. I didn't mean to… scare you. I knew in my head it was too soon but…"

Theo laughed. "If it's worth anything, I was tempted to say yes." She started picking up her clothes. "How about this… I get to have my night out the second Saturday of every month. We can take time to get to know each other. Fuck our brains out. If you meet someone else, I'll understand. Maybe one day I'll leave Danny. Maybe I won't. I just can't leave without knowing I'll be okay. That my kids will be okay."

James nodded lightly. "Agreed. Shall we seal the accord?" He held his hand out. Theo smirked and took his hand, then squealed when he tugged her back into the bed. Apparently dealing the accord entailed James spinning her down and fucking her so good she feared she would fall through the mattress.

Not that she was complaining. Although, Danny acted a little gruntled over the fact he had to "babysit" the kids until she got home. Luckily "Uncle Karl" had come over for Sunday dinner and tore him a new one, saying a man didn't babysit his own damn kids. 

While she prepared a slightly late lunch, the guys hung out in the living room, playing with the babies. Theo couldnt help but wonder what James was doing for lunch.


End file.
